I've been expecting you
by Danielle Francoise
Summary: (COMPLETE) Oliver hasst Weihnachten, seit seine Mutter gestorben ist und seine Freundin ihn verlassen hat. Aber dieses Jahr könnte sich das ändern. (wow, wie cool is der summary bitte -cough-)


**A/N: **_Die Idee zu dieser Fic kam mir spontan, während ich abends im Bett lag und B'z hörte. Eigentlich komisch, da B'z nicht gerade Weihnachtsstimmung in einem wach ruft, aber so funktioniert mein Gehirn -lol- (Wer mal geile Musik aus Japan in Superlative hören will, sollte bei Gelegenheit in was von B'z reinhören, btw. XD)_

_Ich widme die Geschichte mal spontan einer Freundin von mir, da sie ein absoluter Oliver Fanatic ist. -lol-._

**Charas:**_ Oliver, 24 J., Hermine 20 J._

**Disclaimer:**_ Außer der Handlung und einigen Nebencharakteren ist nix mir. (Obwohl die auch auf wirklich existierenden Personen beruhen, also... sind die auch nich mir XD). Alle bekannten Charas gehören der Rowling, inklusive der Quidditchteams und den Lethifolds, die ich mir nicht ausgedacht habe und Nessie gehört weder mir, noch der Rowling, aber das dürfte bekannt sein XD_

_Also, **Bluelines**, das ist für dich._

**I've been expecting you**

_It's coming on Christmas_

_They're cutting down trees_

_They're putting up reindeer_

_And singing songs of joy and peace_

_Oh, wish I had a river I could skate away on_

_But it don't snow here_

_It stays pretty green_

_making a lot of money_

_Then I'm going to quit this crazy scene_

_Oh I wish I had a river_

_I could skate away on_

_'River', Robert Downey Jr._

Er hasste Weihnachten. Seit seine Mutter vor drei Jahren kurz vor Weihnachten gestorben war, konnte er nicht einmal mehr einen Tannenbaum ansehen, ohne einen stechenden Schmerz zu verspüren. Sie hatte dieses Fest immer so geliebt... Er wusste noch genau, wie er sich in den ersten Monaten nach ihrem Tod gefühlt hatte. Zuerst hatte es ihm den Atem genommen und ihm taten die Lungen weh, weil er das Gefühl hatte, so viel Schmerz in sich zu verspüren, den er herausschreien musste. Aber er konnte nicht schreien. Der Schmerz war langsam einem tauben Gefühl der Gleichgültigkeit gewichen. Er erinnerte sich an eine Art Orientierungslosigkeit, es war ihm vorgekommen, als würde er durch dichten Nebel laufen: Er konnte nichts sehen, nichts konnte auf ihn zukommen. Doch irgendwann, eines Nachts und ohne Vorwarnung, hatte sich der Nebel gelichtet. Er war in seinem Bett hochgefahren und es war, als würde ihn eine Wand aus Stein treffen.

_Meine Mutter ist tot._

Zum ersten Mal, so schien es ihm, wurde ihm klar, was 'tot' bedeutete: Sie würde nicht zurückkommen. Sie würde ihn nie wieder in den Arm nehmen, wenn es ihm schlecht ging und ihm nie wieder die Ohren lang ziehen, wenn er sich falsch verhielt. Sie würde ihn nie wieder anlächeln und er würde ihr nie wieder sagen können, dass er sie liebte.

Das taube Gefühl war verschwunden und der Schmerz wieder zurückgekehrt. Doch diesmal konnte er ihn herausschreien. Sofort hatten sich zwei Arme um ihn gelegt und er hatte sich an ihrer Schulter ausgeweint. Mit jeder Träne war ihm immer mehr bewusst geworden, dass jetzt alle, die er einmal seine Familie genannt hatte, weg waren. Sein Vater war kurz nach seiner Geburt gestorben, Geschwister hatte er nicht und nachdem der Dunkle Lord auf der Bildfläche auftauchte, hatte seine Mutter den Kontakt mit dem Rest der Familie abgebrochen, weil sie anscheinend als Einzige nicht der Meinung war, reinblütig zu sein, gäbe einem das Rechtüber andere zu richten. Diese Denkweise hatte sie auch an ihn weitergegeben. Alles, was er konnte und alles was er war, hatte er nur ihr zu verdanken. Sie war es gewesen, die ihn auf das Leben in Hogwarts vorbereitet hatte und sie war es gewesen, die ihm beigebracht hatte, Quidditch zu spielen. Jetzt war sie weg und er fühlte sich wieder wie der unsichere, 7-Jährige Junge, der zum ersten Mal auf einem Besen saß und nicht wie der 20-Jährige Mann, der er war.

Katie hatte ihn die ganze Nacht über im Arm gehalten. Es war auch diese Nacht gewesen, in der er sich in sie verliebt hatte. Sie waren zwar schon seit über einem Jahr zusammen gewesen, aber erst da merkte er, wie viel sie ihm wirklich bedeutete. Ohne sie hätte er die schwere Zeit nicht durchgestanden und in den darauf folgenden Jahren hatte er wieder gelernt, zu lachen und Spaß zu haben. sie waren immer mehr zusammen gewachsen. Jedenfalls hatte er das geglaubt. Als sie vor einem Jahr - einen Tag vor Weihnachten - aber mit ihm Schluss gemacht und ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn nicht mehr liebte, musste er der Tatsache ins Auge sehen, dass er wieder alleine war.

Er spürte es besonders, wenn er, so wie am Jahrestag ihrer Trennung, wie ihm bitter auffiel, durch die schneebedeckten Straßen Muggellondons ging. Der Dezember schien ausschließlich eine Zeit für glückliche Familien und Pärchen zu sein. Nicht für ihn. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln betrat er den Tropfenden Kessel. Zum Trübsal blasen hatte er noch genügend Zeit, jetzt sollte er gut drauf sein.

Er revidierte den Gedanken sofort, als er den Pub betrat. Heute war definitiv einer der Tage, an denen er schlecht drauf sein sollte. Das geschäftige Geklapper von Besteck und die aufgeregten Unterhaltungen der Gäste verstummten in dem Moment, in dem er durch die Tür trat. Er blieb unsicher stehen und wusste nicht, welchem der starrenden Blicke er zuerst begegnen sollte. Seit er nach seinem Abschluss angefangen hatte, professionell Quidditch zu spielen, gab er sich regelmäßig einen mentalen Tritt dafür, früher in der Schule nie verstanden zu haben, warum es Potter immer störte, von allen beglotzt zu werden. Es gab wohl keinen besseren Weg, zu verstehen, wie sich ein Tier im Zoo fühlte, als auf Schritt und Tritt beobachtet zu werden. Darum hielt er es mit seinen Ausflügen in die Zaubererwelt nach dem Motto 'weniger ist mehr'. Die Muggel draußen auf der Straße kannten ihn nicht. Für sie war er ein gesichtsloser Fremder und kein 'gefeierter Hochleistungssportler'.

Er räusperte sich und schloss die Tür. Dann ging er schnellen Schrittes durch den großen Raum und schlängelte sich seinen Weg durch die immer noch wie versteinert dastehenden Gästemassen. Man hätte meinen können, sie hätten ihn noch nie gesehen und bis dahin immer geglaubt, er sein ein Fabelwesen, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Nervtötend. Aber nicht halb so nervtötend wie die junge Frau, die ihm den Weg zu der Tür versperrte, durch die er durch musste, wenn er in die Winkelgasse und zu Weasley's Wizard Wheezes kommen wollte.

Er schenkte ihr ein kleines, höfliches Lächeln und wollte sich an ihr vorbeischieben, doch sie stand fest wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Oder eher wie der Eisberg, der die Titanic in den Untergang geführt hat, sinnierte er. Das war das passendste Bild, um Frauen wie sie zu beschreiben. Er musste sie nicht einmal richtig ansehen und das Glitzern in ihren Augen wahrnehmen, als sie zu ihm aufblickte, um zu wissen, zu welcher Sorte 'Fan' sie gehörte.

„Sie sind doch Oliver Wood, oder?" Fragte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

Er seufzte genervt. „Habe ich auch nur die geringste Chance, ohne Szene hier durchzukommen, wenn ich es nicht bin?" Gab er trocken zurück.

Sie schien entschieden zu haben, den genervten Unterton in seiner Stimme zu ignorieren und lachte hell auf. „Ich habe gehört, dass Sie einen großartigen Sinn für Humor haben sollen und es stimmt!" Sie fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch ihr wasserstoffblondes Haar und er fühlte sich unangenehm an jemanden aus seiner Schulzeit erinnert.

„Was machen Sie hier denn so alleine?"

„_Alleine_ ist das Stichwort." Er sah sie abwartend an und hob eine Augenbraue. „Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, würde ich jetzt gerne vorbei. Sie haben die Wahl, entweder Sie gehen zur Seite, oder ich schiebe Sie weg."

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Das war aber nicht der charmante und liebenswürdige Oliver Woodüber den immer im Tagespropheten berichtet wurde. Das war... Oliver Wood, der erste Mann, der ihrem Charme nicht erlegen war. Während sie noch ungläubig zu ihm aufstarrte, schob er sie vorsichtig, aber entschieden aus dem Weg und ging durch die Tür, die in den kleinen Hinterhof führte, in dem der Eingang zur Winkelgasse lag. Während er mit seinem Zauberstab auf einige Steine der Mauer vor ihm klopfte, fragte er sich nicht zum ersten Mal, warum Bekanntheit automatisch Groupies mit sich brachte. Wo kamen die überhaupt alle her? Aus der Hölle?

„Oliver! Altes Haus! Lass dich drücken!" Fred Weasley fiel seinem ehemaligen Mannschaftskapitän theatralisch um den Hals, als dieser den Scherzartikelladen von ihm und seinem Zwillingsbruder George betrat.

„Lange nicht gesehen! Eine Woche! Mann, Mann, was hat sich bei dir getan?" Fragte er und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Oliver schüttelte mit einem leisen Lachen den Kopf. „Du wirst dich nie ändern, was?"

Fred grinste breit. „Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann. Wir können übrigens jetzt schon gehen, wenn du willst."

„Was? Ich dachte, ihr habt noch eine Stunde auf und..." Er sah sich im Laden um und machte eine ausladende Handbewegung, um Fred vor Augen zu führen, dass der Laden überfüllt mit Kundschaft war, die noch schnell einen Tag vor dem Fest letzte Geschenke besorgen wollte.

„George kümmert sich alleine darum." Erklärte Fred heiter. „Er hat eine Wette verloren."

Oliver sah ihn skeptisch an. „Wette?"

Freds Augen blitzten belustigt auf. „Ja, er hat gewettet, dass du hier mit zwanzig Mädels im Schlepptau auftauchst, die den Boden besabbern, auf dem du wandelst."

Der Schotte verdrehte die Augen. War klar, dass die chaotischen Weasley-Zwillinge nichts Besseres zu tun hatten, als über so einen Schwachsinn zu wetten. Er warf George, der an der Kasse stand und ziemlich überfordert mit der langen Kundenschlange vor sich aussah, einen Blick zu. Dann zuckte er die Schultern. Sollte ihm egal sein.

„Gut, gehen wir."

Fred salutierte und gemeinsam apparierten sie in den Fuchsbau, wo an diesem Abend ein Vorweihnachtsessen statt finden sollte. Wo genau der Sinn in diesem Vorweihnachtsessen einen Tag vor dem Weihnachtsessen lag, sei mal dahin gestellt. Aber es war bekannt, dass Molly Weasley jede Gelegenheit nutzte, das Haus wieder voll mit Menschen zu haben, die sie bekochen konnte.

Kaum dass sie im Wohnzimmer des Hauses der Weasley-Familie standen, wurde Oliver erneut in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung gezogen. Diesmal allerdings von Freds Mutter Molly, die anscheinend zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort gestanden hatte, um sofort zum Sprung anzusetzen.

„Oliver! Wie geht es dir, mein Lieber?" Sie trat zurück und lächelte ihn warm an.

Oliver kam nicht umhin, das warme Gefühl zu bemerken, das sich in seiner Brust ausbreitete, wie immer, wenn er Molly sah. Nachdem seine Mutter gestorben war, war sie so ziemlich das Nähste, was für ihn an eine Mutter herankam. Sie war warmherzig, hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für ihn und hieß ihn stets beis ich willkommen. Das war praktisch seit seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts so gewesen, als er sich mit Freds Bruder Percy angefreundet hatte und hatte sich seither nicht geändert.

„Mir geht es gut und Ihnen?"

„Fabelhaft! Ich freue mich so, dich und die anderen wieder zu sehen und auf einem Haufen zu haben. Das Haus ist so leer, seit auch noch Ginny und Ron ausgezogen sind." Sie seufzte, aber das Lächeln verließ ihre Lippen nicht. „Ginny, Ron, Hermine und Harry sind draußen im Garten, sie freuen sich bestimmt, wenn du rausgehst und ihnen hallo sagst."

Fred, der neben Oliver stand, räusperte sich. „Mum? Ich bin's, Fred. Du erinnerst dich? Dein heiß geliebter Lieblingssohn?"

Molly funkelte ihn an. „Ja, ich erinnere mich. Fred, mein unnützer Idiotensohn, der gestern früh unser Sofa dazu verzaubert hat, durch das ganze Haus zu fliegen, sobald sich jemand raufsetzt. Dein Vater hatte fast einen Herzinfarkt!"

Fred schluckte. Das hatte er schon wieder vergessen gehabt.

Oliver murmelte eine Entschuldigung und beeilte sich, in den Garten zu flüchten, ehe die Hölle im Wohnzimmer ausbrach.

Als er durch die Hintertür ins Freie treten wollte, hielt Molly, die ihren Zauberstab auf Freds Brust gerichtet hielt, ihn noch einmal zurück.

„Bist du sicher, dass du morgen nicht hier mit uns Weihnachten feiern kannst, Oliver?"

Oliver erstarrte und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Ja, tut mir leid. Ich habe einem Freund versprochen, ihn und seine Familie zu besuchen," log er, ehe er das Haus hastig wieder verließ. Er hasste es, Molly anzulügen. Besonders, wo sie immer so nett zu ihm war, aber ihm war wirklich nicht nach einer freudigen Weihnachtsfeier und wenn man an seine früheren Erfahrungen mit dieser Festtagszeit dachte, hatte er auch allen Grund dazu, wie er fand.

Er schloss die Hintertür des Fuchsbaus hinter sich und wollte sich gerade auf die Suche nach seinem ehemaligen Sucher und dessen Freunden machen, als ihn jemand von der Seite anrempelte, beim Oberarm packte und herumriss. Normalerweise wäre seine erste Reaktion in so einer Situation gewesen, sich umzudrehen und nachzuschauen, wer ihn da attackierte. Allerdings war das Nächste, woran er sich erinnern konnte, ein Schneeball von der Größe eines Quaffels, der in seinem Gesicht landete.

Kurz darauf, als er noch damit beschäftigt war, den Schnee von seinem Gesicht runterzukratzen, vernahm er die Stimme seines ehemaligen Suchers.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte... OLIVER!"

„Wann wolltest du Oliver?" Fragte Ron Weasley, der neben seinem besten Freund vor dem mutmaßlichen Objekt der Begierde zu stehen kam.

„Sehr lustig." Harry klopfte Oliver, der immer noch etwas desorientiert dastand herzlich auf die Schulter. „Schön, dich wieder zu sehen. Tut mir leid mit dem Schneeball. Ich hab auf Hermine gezielt, aber anscheinend kamst du ihr gerade recht als Schutzschild."

Hermine? Er drehte sich um und sah auf die dunkelhaarige Hexe runter, die ihn entschuldigend ansah. Sie hatte ihn also 'attackiert'.

„Tut mir leid. Das war das Erste, was mir in der Hitze des Gefechts eingefallen ist..." Sie schmunzelte leicht. „War irgendwie schlechtes Timing."

„Und da sage noch mal jemand etwas von 'herausragenden Quidditch-Reflexen'." Lachte Ron.

Oliver lächelte Hermine an. „Schon in Ordnung." Dann wandte er sich an Ron. „Werd nicht frech, Weasley, sonst zeige ich dir, wie gut meine Reflexe sind."

„WHOAH!" Ron trat einen Schritt zurück und legte sich eine Hand aufs Herz. „Das hat sich jetzt eben _so_ nach Malfoy angehört, richtig unheimlich."

„Vielsafttrank?" Schlug Harry grinsend vor.

„Ich glaube nicht," sagte Hermine, die zu Ron trat, „... sonst hätten wir schon lange das 'S'-Wort gehört." Sie warf Ron einen schnellen Blick zu. „Und ich meine _nicht_ Sex."

Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Das habe ich auch überhaupt nicht behauptet."

„Wolltest du aber."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Gar nicht."

„Ron-"

„Okay, Schluss." Ging Harry dazwischen, ehe das Wortgefecht ausarten konnte - er war in den letzten 10 Jahren nicht mit Ron und Hermine befreundet gewesen, ohne dazu zu lernen. Es war immer am besten, das Feuer zu ersticken, solange es noch klein war. Nachdem er seiner Meinung nach genug getan hatte, um die Katastrophe abzuwenden, stürzte er sich praktisch auf Oliver, um ihn mit Fragen zu bombardieren - wie immer, wenn die ehemaligen Teamkollegen sich trafen. Immerhin spielte Oliver für die Ballycastle Bats, eines der besten Teams der Liga und somit ein starker Gegner für jedes Team. Da war es für Harry immer interessant, von Spielen zu hören, die er nicht live sehen konnte, weil er selbst Training hatte. Aber auch wenn Harry selbst Sucher der Falmouth Falcons war und er und Oliver Gegner, wenn ihre Mannschaften sich gegenüber standen, hatten die Beiden stets ihre Freundschaft gepflegt, die in Hogwarts entstanden war.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen die Vier im Wohnzimmer und Ron, Oliver und Harry waren immer noch in eine hitzige Diskussion über das letzte Chudley Cannons vs. Pride of Portree Spiel. ('Die Cannons haben FAST gewonnen!' 'Ja, Ron, _fast_. In den letzten hundert Jahren haben sie immer _fast_ gewonnen.' 'Wenn Portree nicht so dreckig gespielt hätte-' 'Dreckig gespielt! Das war Quidditch der Superlative, Weasley!' 'Seit wann ist der Snitchnip eine anerkannte und erlaubte Taktik!' 'Das war kein Snitchnip, das hat doch jeder Idiot gesehen!' usw. usf.) Gerade als das Gespräch etwas abebbte und Hermine dachte, sie hätte das Schlimmste überlebt, ging es schon wieder in die nächste Runde. ('Ron, was erwartest du von einem Team, dessen Clubmotto 'Lasst uns einfach die Daumen drücken und auf das Beste hoffen', ist? Mit der Einstellung gewinnt man nicht!' 'Muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass das Motto von den Falcons 'Lasst uns gewinnen, aber wenn wir nicht gewinnen können, lasst uns ein paar Köpfe einschlagen.' ist, Harry?' 'Touché, hahahaha' 'Oh ja, Wood, du sei mal lieber ruhig. Ihr 'Fledermäuse'. Nebenbei bemerkt ist Barny ein ziemlich blödes Maskottchen.' und immer so weiter und immer so fort.)

Hermine seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. Wo blieb nur Ginny? Die würde sie wenigstens ablenken können. Anscheinend konnte sie solchen Gesprächen nie entfliehen. In der Zaubererwelt waren wohl so ziemlich alle bis auf sie Quidditch-Fans und da sie mit Harry und Ron befreundet war, waren solche Diskussionen praktisch vorprogrammiert. Wenn sie sich in der Muggelwelt aufhielt, schien Fußball hinter jeder Ecke zu lauern und wenn sie ihre Eltern besuchte, musste sie sich jedes Mal eine feurige Rede ihres Vaters über Manchester United und David Beckham anhören. Das konnte wirklich ermüdend sein. Besonders, wenn man sich weder für Quidditch, Fußball, Snitchnips, noch David Beckham interessierte.

„Hermine?"

Sie schreckte hoch und blickte in das erwartungsvolle Gesicht von Harry. Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Was? Ich war gerade mit meinen Gedanken woanders, tut mir leid."

„Macht nichts. Wir wollten deine Meinung hören."

Sie konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie nach zehn Jahren immer noch versuchten, eine Meinung zum Thema Quidditch aus ihr rauszukriegen. „Wozu genau?"

„Unser Gespräch, du hast nicht besonders viel gesagt," erklärte Ron. Jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass nicht nur Harry, sondern auch Ron und Oliver sie erwartungsfroh ansahen.

„Ehm ... okay?" Sie richtete sich im Sessel auf und sah Ron abwartend an. Ihr war zwar schon klar, dass er gleich mit einer Frage ankommen würde, mit der sie nichts würde anfangen können, aber was tat man nicht alles für seine Freunde.

„Gut. Jetzt möchte ich, dass du ganz genau über deine Antwort nachdenkst," er sah ihr so intensiv in die Augen, als wolle er sie hypnotisieren. „Cannons, Falcons oder Bats?"

„Uhm ..." Sie überlegte fieberhaft, was sie jetzt antworten sollte. Bei den Cannons, Falcons und Bats handelte es sich um Mannschaften, so viel wusste sie schon mal. Aber sie wusste auch, dass, egal für welches Team sie sich jetzt entschied, am Ende irgendwer beleidigt sein würde. „Also ich finde, dass kann man jetzt nicht so einfach vergleichen und in einen Topf werfen ..." Wich sie schließlich aus. Fehler. Jetzt schienen die Drei zu denken, sie hätte _wirklich_ eine Meinung zu dem Thema und nicht nur eine simple Vorliebe für irgendein Team. Sie erwarteten eine richtige Ausführung von ihr. Wäre das hier Unterricht gewesen, hätte sie nur allzu gerne eine langatmige Rede zu irgendeinem Thema gehalten, aber _Quidditch?_

Harry nickte ihr zu. „Weiter, weiter."

Sie kämpfte den Drang nieder, sich unter irgendeiner lahmen Ausrede davon zu stehlen und beschloss statt dessen mit all ihrem Gryffindor-Mut, die spärlichen Informationen zusammen zu kratzen, die sie aus Unterhaltungen zwischen Ron und Harry behalten hatte und sich an das zu erinnern, was sie gedacht hatte, wenn Ron und Harry sie zu Spielen schleiften. Also was sie über die Teams gedacht hatte, nicht zur Problematik 'Wie komm ich hier schnell wieder weg?'. Die Falcons hatte sie immerhin schon oft genug spielen gesehen, da Harry im Team war. Konnte ja wohl nicht so schwer sein, sich daraus jetzt irgendwas zusammen zu basteln.

„Also, ich finde, das ist so," fing sie an und spürte sich fast sofort in die übliche Lehrerstimmung verfallen, die sie immer überkam, wenn sie Harry und Ron irgendetwas erläuterte. „Man kann diese drei Teams absolut nicht miteinander vergleichen, weil sie total unterschiedlich sind. Jedes hat seine Vor- und Nachteile. Die Falcons spielen sehr hart und brutal, wodurch sie sich klare Vorteile im Angriff verschaffen. Worauf wohl auch ihre vielen Siege zurückzuführen sind. Für sie ist Angriff die bessere Verteidigung." Das wusste sie sicher, da sie es oft genug selbst miterleben durfte/musste. Jetzt verließ sie allerdings schon das sichere Territorium und begab sich auf Glatteis. „Die Cannons hingegen..." Denk, denk, denk. „Sind eher taktische Spieler," hatte Ron jedenfalls mal behauptet. „Auch wenn sie schon seit über 100 Jahren nicht mehr die Liga gewonnen haben, liefern sie doch ein sehr sauberes und faires Spiel. Das allerdings ganz anders als das der Falcons ist und darum kann ich euch nicht sagen, welche der beiden Mannschaften ich besser finde. Sie sind einfach beide einzigartig." Okay, Ron sah glücklich aus mit ihrer Ausführung, also hatte sie wenigstens nicht allzu großen Mist geredet. „Die Bats sind wieder ganz anders..." Ja, ha, nur wie? Andere Taktik. „Sie haben die Liga 27 Mal gewonnen," sie war noch nie so dankbar dafür gewesen wie in diesem Moment, 'Quidditch über die Jahre' gelesen zu haben. „Sie spielen eher mit dem Kopf und haben durchweg starke Spieler... Ich kann es nicht besser erklären, aber... Alles in allem finde ich, diese drei Teams im direkten Vergleich zueinander zu stellen und dann eines auszuwählen, wäre ungefähr so wie... wie... zu verlangen, zu entscheiden, ob der Niffler, der Griffin, oder das Kelpie das beste Biest ist."

Während sie ihre kleine Rede hielt, hatte Oliver sie amüsiert beobachtet. Klar, es war offensichtlich, dass sie absolut keine Ahnung hatte, was sie da redete - ihm kam es mehr so vor, als würde sie Fakten wiederholen und einige Vermutungen daruntermischen - aber eins musste man ihr lassen: Sie hielt sich wacker. Als er Harry und Ron einen Blick zuwarf, sah er, dass sie ihre beste Freundin mit tellergroßen Augen anstarrten. Eigentlich nicht überraschend. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, war Hermine nie ein großer Quidditch-Fan gewesen und das hier war wahrscheinlich eine der ersten Äußerungen über den Sport, die sie je von ihr gehört hatten und dann auch noch länger als drei Silben - da durfte man wohl erschrocken sein. Hermine sah ihre Freunde angespannt an und ihm war klar, dass sie gespannt darauf wartete, ob ihre Aussage akzeptabel und sie vom weiteren Verlauf des Gesprächs befreit war. Er stütze einen Arm auf der Lehne des Sessels ab, in dem er saß und verdeckte seinen Mund mit einer Hand, um das Grinsen zu verstecken, dass sein Gesicht zierte. Er hatte Hermine bestimmt schon seit einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen. Immer, wenn er sich mit Harry traf, war entweder nur Ron oder andere Teamkollegen dabei. Sie waren nie wirklich befreundet gewesen. Warum auch? Sie war für ihn immer nur die beste Freundin von Harry und Ron gewesen. Das Mädchen, dass ein verregnetes Quidditchspiel in seinem siebten Schuljahr gerettet hatte, indem sie Harrys Brille wasserabweisend gemacht hatte. Ihm war nie aufgefallen, wie amüsant sie war.

„Hermine..." Begann Ron, der als Erster aus seiner Erstarrung erwachte. „Das war... Wow. Du hast ja wirklich eine _Meinung_ dazu."

Harry nickte zustimmend. „Ja. Das hab ich echt nicht erwartet!" Er lehnte sich in nach vorne und sah sie aufgeregt an. „Was glaubst du, wer dieses Jahr die Liga gewinnen wird?"

Hermine sackte in ihrem Sessel zusammen und Oliver wäre fast in lautes Gelächter ausgebrochen. Das war einfach zu herrlich.

„Montrose Magpies," sagte sie dumpf und wurde sofort dazu aufgefordert, den Tipp noch weiter zu erläutern. Sie musste sich zurückhalten, nicht einfach zu sagen: 'Weil in _Quidditch über die Jahre_ steht, dass sie das beste Team sind und am häufigsten gewonnen haben, Harry.' Statt dessen saugte sie sich irgendetwas über ausgefallene Taktiken und dergleichen aus den Fingern.

„Das war die absolut anstrengendste Unterhaltung, die ich jemals führen musste," flüsterte Hermine Ginny während des Vorweihnachtsessens zu. „Und das Schlimmste ist, dass Harry und Ron jetzt einen Narren an der Idee gefressen haben, dass ich mich dafür _interessiere_." Sie seufzte leise und sah sich am Tisch um. Außer Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, ihr, Harry und Oliver waren fast alle Weasley-Kinder (nur Percy war zu Hause geblieben, um noch etwas Arbeit zu erledigen, was niemanden überrascht hatte) und im Fall von Bill, Charlie und Fred auch ihre Familien anwesend. Bill hatte vor drei Jahren seine damalige Freundin Helen York geheiratet - nachdem er aufgrund einer wildgewordenen Fleur fast hatte auswandern müssen. Ihre zwei Jahre alte Tochter Jenna saß auf dem Schoß ihrer Mutter und starrte interessiert auf das Weinglas vor sich. Hermine hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass es heute wenigstens eine unerwartete Alkoholleiche geben würde, wenn niemand ein Auge auf das kleine Mädchen hatte. Da Helen allerdings in eine angeregte Unterhaltung mit Nicole, Charlies Verlobte, vertieft war, würde es wohl letztendlich an Bill hängen bleiben, seine Tochter vom Alkohol fern zu halten. Auf der anderen Seite von Hermine saß Freds sehr wütende und sehr schwangere Frau Sierra. Laut Fred war sie in den letzten Wochen allerdings non stop wütend gewesen, also machte sie sich darüber jetzt keine Sorgen.

„Warum hast du nicht einfach gesagt, dass du keine Ahnung hast, wen du besser findest. Sonst bemühst du dich auch nicht, zu antworten," wisperte Ginny zurück, während sie in ihrem Salat herumstocherte.

„Na ja. Sie haben mich alle so erwartungsvoll angesehen, da konnte ich ihnen ja wohl schlecht sagen, dass sie mich da raushalten sollen."

Ginny wandte ihren Kopf und sah Hermine mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Ach? Sie alle?"

„Ja. Harry, Ron und Oliver... Oh nein," Hermine hob eine Hand und sah ihre Freundin warnend an. „Nicht."

Ginny grinste. „Erwischt."

„Nein, Ginny. _Nein._"

„Doch. Es ist dir doch egal, ob Harry und Ron denken, dass du absolut keine Ahnung von Quidditch hast. Warum hättest du dich sonst so anstrengen sollen, wenn nicht wegen Oliver?"

Hermine funkelte wütend an. „Das ist absoluter Unsinn."

„Ist es nicht."

Hermine drehte wandte sich erschrocken um und sah Sierra mit großen Augen an. „Was?"

„Es ist kein Unsinn," wiederholte Sierra genervt. „Was? Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich gelauscht. Ihr sitzt immerhin gleich hier neben mir. Wenn ihr private Unterhaltungen führen wollt, geht gefälligst in den Garten und flüstert nicht hier rum, wo sich jeder einmischen kann."

Ginny lachte leise. „Stimmt, hier darf jeder seine Meinung loswerden. Besonders, wenn es dieselbe wie meine ist."

„Ihr beide seit einfach-"

„Ehrlich?" Unterbrach Sierra Hermine. „Wenn du die Wahrheit nicht verträgst, geh und lass dich in Watte einpacken."

Hermine fiel praktisch die Kinnlade herunter. Sie war es ja gewohnt, dass Sierra frank und frei aussprach, was sie dachte. Sie hatte die junge Frau zwar erst ein paar Mal gesehen, weil sie fast nie zur selben Zeit im Fuchsbau waren, aber sie hatte trotzdem schon mitgekriegt, dass Sierra mit der Wahrheit nicht gerade hinter dem Berg hielt. Eigentlich hatte ihr das immer gefallen, aber das jetzt so vor den Letz geknallt zu kriegen war ihrer Meinung nach nicht gerade nett.

„Das stimmt nicht." Zischte sie schließlich und nahm einen Bissen von ihrem Essen, um die Unterhaltung als beendet zu erklären.

„Doch. Du wolltest Oliver beeindrucken." Kicherte Ginny beharrlich.

„Und ich kann es dir nicht mal übel nehmen. Ich meine: Schau ihn dir an." Fügte Sierra mit finsterer Miene hinzu. „Wenn Fred nicht wäre, hätte ich schon längst was in der Richtung unternommen."

„Wie war das?" Mischte sich nun Fred ein, als er seinen Namen hörte.

„Gar nichts," Sierra winkte ab.

„Ich hab doch gerade meinen Namen gehört."

„Es dreht sich nicht immer alles nur um dich." Versetzte Sierra.

„Was habe ich dir eigentlich getan?" Fragte Fred gereizt. „Seit zwei Wochen bist du nur noch am meckern!"

„Du erlebst sie gerade an einem schlechten Tag. Hormone und so. Eigentlich sind die Beiden ein Herz und eine Seele." Wisperte Ginny Hermine ins Ohr, als sie sah, dass ihre Freundin das Ehepaar erschrocken ansah. „Na ja... meistens jedenfalls." Die rothaarige schmunzelte. „Die vertragen sich schon wieder. Jetzt noch mal wegen Oliver..."

Am anderen Ende des Tisches waren Harry und Ron währenddessen immer noch damit beschäftigtüber ihren Schock hinweg zu kommen. Sie hatten doch tatsächlich eine Stunde lang mit Hermine über Quidditch geredet und sie hatte auch noch was zu sagen gehabt! Sie hätten nie gedacht, dass sie das mal erleben würden.

„Mich würde wirklich interessieren, was plötzlich in sie gefahren ist." Sagte Ron, während er sich noch mehr Essen auf seinen bereits überladenen Teller schaufelte. „Ob es endlich gewirkt hat, dass wir sie andauernd zu Spielen mitschleppen?"

„Ich weiss nicht." Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Ich hatte eigentlich immer den Eindruck, sie findet die Getränke die am Spielfeldrand verkauft werden, interessanter als die Spiele. Komisch."

„Ihr scheint ja wirklich begeistert zu sein," warf Oliver ein, der den beiden Freunden gegenüber saß.

„Klar! Sonst redet Hermine nur über Dinge, die sie wichtig findet. Wie Arbeit." Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Sie hat echt den nahtlosen Anschluss vom Schoolaholic zum Workaholic geschafft."

„Was arbeitet sie noch mal?" Fragte Oliver. Da er nie wirklich viel Zeit mit ihr verbracht und sich auch nicht für sie interessiert hatte, wusste er ziemlich wenig über sie, wie ihm auffiel.

„Heilerin." Beantwortete Harry die Frage, da Ron gerade damit beschäftigt war, das Ladevolumen seines Mundes auszutesten, indem er sich so viel Essen wie möglich reinstopfte.

„Dann arbeitet sie mit dir zusammen, Ron?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und schluckte geräuschvoll. „Sie ist in einer anderen Abteilung. Heilerin für Biester. Ich halte mich lieber an die Patienten, die aufrecht gehen und keine acht Beine, oder messerscharfen Giftfänge haben." Oliver sah ihn verwirrt an. Der Beruf des Heilers war generell eher unbeliebt - immerhin war er sehr anstrengend und erforderte einiges Fachwissen - aber noch unpopulärer war das Fachgebiet Biester. Immerhin musste man sich da nicht nur Anatomie und Besonderheiten der Spezies Mensch merken, sondern gleich zig verschiedene Kreaturen in- und auswendig kennen. Wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte, war Hermine die erste Person, die er kannte, die diesen Beruf ausübte. Er hätte eher erwartet, dass sie einen Job im Ministerium hatte mit viel Papierkram. Das hatte sie jedenfalls in der Schule immer am liebsten getan, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte: Bücher wälzen und ellenlange Aufsätze schreiben.

„Sie hat uns mal erzählt, dass sie als sie klein war, immer Tierärztin werden wollte." Erklärte Harry. „So nennen Muggel das."

„Was sie daran so toll findet, Biester zu behandeln, weiß ich auch nicht." Ron verzog das Gesicht. „Letzte Woche mussten sie und ihre Kollegen in den Loch Ness springen, um Nessie zu untersuchen. Hat sie fast aufgefressen, der Spaßvogel."

Harry schmunzelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und letzten Monat war sie für drei Wochen in Neuguinea, um eine Studie an Lethifolds durchzuführen. Hat sie fast umgebracht, aber als sie wieder hier war, hat sie übers ganze Gesicht gestrahlt und war ganz begeistert, als sie uns erzählt hat, wie sich eins von den Viechern um sie gewickelt hat. 'Ich habe es ja schon oft auf Fotos gesehen, aber es wirklich zu _erleben,_ wow!'"

Oliver sah zu Hermine herüber. Sie unterhielt sich gerade mit Rons kleiner Schwester. Anscheinend schien ihr das Thema nicht zu gefallen, denn sie hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und funkelte Ginny mit hochrotem Kopf an. Für ihn sah sie nicht wirklich so aus, als würde es ihr Spaß machen, auf Tuchfühlung mit hochgefährlichen Biestern zu gehen.

„Wir glauben, Hagrid hat sie einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen," sagte Harry, der anscheinend Olivers Gedanken gelesen hatte.

„Vielleicht mag sie deswegen plötzlich Quidditch." Sinnierte Ron, wieder auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurückkommend. „Sie hat gemerkt, wie tödlich der Sport sein kann und deswegen findet sie ihn jetzt genauso toll wie Lethifolds."

Harry lachte und griff nach seinem Weinglas. „Wahrscheinlich..." Plötzlich hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne und fing erneut an, zu lachen. „Oder sie wollte Oliver beeindrucken, stellt euch das mal vor."

Bevor Ron noch einen draufsetzen und Oliver Harry sein eigenes Glas an den Kopf werfen konnte, wurden sie plötzlich auf die Stimmen von Sierra und Fred aufmerksam, die mit der Zeit immer lauter geworden waren.

„Kannst du mich nicht einfach mal in Ruhe lassen?" Fragte Sierra ihren Mann aufgebracht. „Konzentrier dich aufs Essen oder sonst was, aber lass mich in Ruhe!"

„Was zum Teufel ist in dich gefahren! Wenn du wütend auf mich bist, dann sag mir einfach warum, aber gifte mich nicht andauernd an!"

„Ich bin NICHT WÜTEND AUF DICH!"

„Oh ja, ich merk's! Du gehst geradezu über vor Liebe zu mir, entschuldige, wenn ich dein Verhalten falsch interpretiert habe, _Liebling_!"

Inzwischen waren alle am Tisch in ihren Gesprächen verstummt und hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das streitende Ehepaar gerichtet. Mr. Weasley sah sich nervös um, Hermine kroch fast auf Ginnys Schoß, um aus der Gefahrenzone heraus zu kommen, falls die Situation eskalierte und Bill, dem das alles nur allzu bekannt vorkam, da er sich nur noch allzu gut an die Zeit erinnern konnte, in der seine Frau schwanger gewesen war, hielt sich leise lachend den Bauch, während Helen ihn immer wieder wütend mit den Ellbogen anstieß.

Sierra, die nach ihrer Serviette gegriffen hatte und diese nun wütend mit ihren Händen bearbeitete, stand auf und sah auf Fred hinunter. „Du bist so ein... so ein..." Dann brach sie ohne jegliche Vorwarnung in Tränen aus, stürmte aus der Küche und die Treppe zum oberen Stockwerk hoch. Kurz darauf war das laute Knallen einer Tür zu hören.

Einige Sekunden herrschte noch betretenes Schweigen am Tisch - wobei sich Bill weniger betreten als beellbogt fühlte. Dann lachte Mrs. Weasley zur Überraschung aller auf.

„Das arme Mädchen. Die Hormone. Das ist ganz normal." Sie sah Fred skeptisch an. „Soll ich nach ihr sehen, oder du?"

„Ich mach das." Bot Nicole an. „Fred wird sie nur wieder zur Weißglut treiben und du solltest dein Essen genießen, Molly. Wo du schon so lange dafür geschuftet hast." Sie stand auf und machte sich daran, Sierra zu folgen. Allerdings nicht, ohne Fred vorher einen wütenden Blick zu zuwerfen, der ihm zu sagen schien, dass er der Nächste sein würde, der in Tränen ausbrach, wenn er sich noch mal so benahm.

„Was zum Henker habe ich jetzt schon wieder getan!" Fragte Fred fassungslos. Molly schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf und sein Vater warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu.

„Du hättest ihre Laune einfach ignorieren sollen," erklärte Bill weise. „Einfach Kopf in den Sand, bis der Sturm vorbei ist, das ist deine einzige Überlebenschance im Kampf 'Schwanger vs. Mann'."

„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass du dich das nächste Mal selbst an deinen Rat hältst." Bemerkte Helen trocken, während sie versuchte, ihr Weinglas an Jenna vorbeizumanövrieren.

„Das nächste Mal? Wenn du noch mal schwanger wirst, nehm ich mir neun Monate Urlaub und fahr nach Kuba."

„Warum Kuba?"

„Die liefern nicht aus."

Mit diesem Kommentar hatte Bill das Eis wieder gebrochen und alle lachten beherzt, ehe sie sich wieder ihren Gesprächen zuwandten. Fast alle jedenfalls; Fred saß nur unruhig auf seinem Stuhl und stand nach einigen Minuten auf, um sich auf allen Vieren bei seiner Frau zu entschuldigen, ehe entweder das schlechte Gewissen oder Nicole ihn umbrachten.

Harry und Ron verfielen wieder in ihre Diskussion darüber, warum Hermine sich plötzlich für Quidditch interessierte, wobei sie mit immer alberneren Vorschlägen aufwarteten. Harrys scherzhafte Bemerkung, dass sie nur Oliver hatte beeindrucken wollen, hatten sie schon wieder vergessen und auch Oliver dachte nicht mehr daran, bis er noch einmal zu Hermine herübersah, die anscheinend wieder von Ginny über etwas zugetextet wurde, was ihr nicht gefiel.

„Jetzt gib's endlich zu."

„Ginny, verdammt noch mal! Lass mich in Ruhe, du versuchst das jetzt schon seit zwei Stunden, wird es nicht langsam langweilig?" Hermine saß mit Ginny, Nicole, Helen und Sierra - die sich wieder beruhigt hatte - im Wohnzimmer, während die Männer für ein Quidditchspiel in den Garten gegangen waren und Molly sich in der Küche mit Jenna vergnügte.

Ginny verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Nicht langweilig, aber nervig. Es ist doch nicht schlimm, wenn du ihn beeindrucken wolltest. Wirklich nicht. Er sieht ja schon gut aus... und ich hab beim Essen bemerkt, dass er dich öfter mal angeschaut hat."

„Ja, hat er." Bestärkte Helen. „Also ich an deiner Stelle würde jetzt ja-"

„Was ist eigentlich los mit euch?" Unterbrach Hermine. „Stehen jetzt plötzlich alle Weasley-Frauen auf Oliver?"

Ginny lachte. „Nein. Wir wollen dir doch keine Konkurrenz machen."

„Ha-ha." Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Das war wirklich zum verrückt werden. Langsam fiel ihr nichts mehr ein, was sie noch sagen konnte, um ihre Freundinnen von der Idee abzubringen, sie stünde auf Oliver. Was sie nicht tat. Nein. Auf keinen Fall.

„Also ich fänd's toll." Sagte Nicole. „Ihr passt zusammen und du bist schon so lange solo... du arbeitest viel zu viel. Das tut bestimmt keinem gut, so viel mit Lethifolds und Nessie rumzuhängen."

„Rumhängen? Was denkst du bitte, was ich mit ihnen mache? Was trinken gehen?"

„Was auch immer du mit ihnen machst, du solltest es mit Oliver machen." Nicole grinste.

„Ich untersuche die Biester. Das ist meine _Arbeit_, nicht meine Freizeitbeschäftigung."

Nicoles Grinsen wurde breiter, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, schaltete Sierra sich ein:

„Untersuchen kannst du ja auch Oliver mal."

„Mein Reden," lachte Nicole.

„Ihr spinnt alle. Komplett verrückt." Hermine stand auf. „Ich werde jetzt nach Hause gehen, damit ich morgen nicht total fertig bin, wenn ich bei meinen Eltern aufkreuze. Adios und frohe Weihnachten." Damit stampfte sie aus dem Wohnzimmer in Richtung Küche, um sich zu verabschieden. Nachdem sie von Molly fast zu Tode umarmt wurde und kurz in den schneebedeckten Garten hinausgetreten war, um den Figuren am Himmel ebenfalls eine Verabschiedung zu zurufen, ging sie wieder ins Haus, schnappte sich ihre Sachen und apparierte in ihre Wohnung.

„Total wahnsinnig. Sie alle zusammen," murmelte sie, als sie Mantel und Tasche auf ihr Sofa fallen ließ.

Weihnachten. Oliver lag auf seinem Bett und drehte sich auf die Seite. Es war erst acht Uhr abends, aber er lag bereits seit zwei Stunden im Bett. Wozu sollte er auch aufbleiben?. Es gab keinen Grund. Wenn es keinen Grund gab, fragte er sich finster, warum schlief er dann aber nicht schon längst? Diese Frage war allerdings auch für ihn leicht beantwortet: Seine Gedanken begaben sich immer auf Wanderschaft, sobald er müde wurde. Er musste immer wieder an den letzten Abend denken, vor allem an sie. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, warum, aber da war etwas gewesen, was seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Vielleicht, wie sie verzweifelt versucht hatte, sich eine fachmännische Meinung über Quidditch aus den Rippen zu schneiden, oder wie sie aufgeregt mit Ginny über irgendwas gewispert hatte. Möglicherweise auch die Geschichten über Nessie und die Lethifolds, die Harry und Ron ihm erzählt hatten. Es hätte auch der Schneeball gewesen sein können, der in seinem Gesicht gelandet war.

Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen setzte Oliver sich auf. Das machte alles keinen Sinn. Er stand auf und ging in Richtung Küche, um etwas zu trinken.

Als er sich ein Glas Wasser an die Lippen führte, wurden die Bilder des letzten Abends, die sich immer wieder vor seinem inneren Auge abspielten, von anderen Geschehnissen, die bereits länger her waren, abgelöst.

_Sie saß wieder alleine an ihrem üblichen Platz in der Bibliothek. Jedes Mal, wenn er hier war, saß sie alleine dort und war in eines der vielen Bücher, die sich um sie herum stapelten, vergraben. Er hatte sich schon öfter gefragt, warum sie so oft und lange hier war. Jedenfalls musste sie länger als er hier sein, da sie da war, wenn er hereinkam und immer noch dort saß, wenn er wieder ging. Er verstand es wirklich nicht. Natürlich war es am Anfang schwer für jeden neuen Schüler in Hogwarts und besonders die Muggelgeborenen schienen sich oft unsicher zu fühlen, aber er hatte noch nie erlebt, dass ein Erstklässler so viel lernte. Statt dessen sollte sie mit ihren Freunden draußen sein und Unsinn anstellen, so wie die Anderen auch._

„_Was ist da so interessant?" Fragte Percy Weasley, als er von seinem Buch aufsah. Er folgte dem Blick von seinem Freund und nickte. „Ach so. Granger ist auch wieder hier."_

„_Granger?" Oliver hob eine Augenbraue. „Noch nie gehört."_

„_Das Mädchen da. Hermine Granger." Percy nickte in ihre Richtung. „Schien schon am ersten Abend hier sehr interessiert an allem zu sein und hat mich eine Menge Sachen gefragt. Mein jüngster Bruder hat mir erzählt, dass sie ziemlich auf den Unterricht versessen ist."_

„_Ich seh sie dauernd hier. Macht sie nichts anderes, als zu lernen?"_

_Percy zuckte die Schultern und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu. „Was soll sie sonst machen?"_

_Oliver sah seinen Freund nachdenklich an „Mit ihren Freunden unterwegs sein?"_

„_Anscheinend mag sie keiner der Erstklässler. Hat Ron jedenfalls gesagt."_

„_Was?" Oliver lachte. „Das kann nicht sein. Jeder wird von irgendwem gemocht."_

_Percy löste seinen Blick abermals von seiner Lektüre. „Na ja... Was erwartest du? Erstklässler eben. Für die muss jemand, der freiwillig lernt, wie ein absoluter Langweiler wirken. Ich verstehe es auch nicht, immerhin ist nichts Falsches daran, lernen zu wollen, aber... Was soll's? Kann man nichts machen. Sie scheint ja klar zu kommen, oder?"_

_Olivers Augen wanderten wieder zu dem kleinen Mädchen. Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf einer Hand abgestützt und sah auf das aufgeschlagene Buch herunter, das vor ihr lag. Als er seine Augen etwas zusammenkniff und genauer hinsah, bemerkte er aber, dass sie gar nicht zu lesen schien. Es sah eher so aus, als würde sei einfach nur gedankenverloren auf die Seiten starren. Mit ihrer freien Hand fuhr sie sich durch ihr buschiges Haar. Die Hand fiel wieder nach unten._

„_Ich denke schon," murmelte Oliver, obwohl er das Gefühl nicht los wurde, dass sie absolut nicht klar zu kommen schien._

„_Ich weiss ja, dass das wichtig ist, aber komm schon Oliver! Jetzt schon Training?" Jammerte Fred Weasley, während er neben seinem Mannschaftscaptain durch die Flure Hogwarts lief._

„_Das ist absolut unnötig," fügte George Weasley hinzu, der auf der anderen Seite von Oliver war._

„_Leute. Das ist mein vorletztes Jahr, okay? Ich habe nicht mehr wirklich viele Chancen, die Trophäe in meinen Händen zu halten und ich will nichts dem Zufall überlassen."_

„_Aber das Jahr hat doch vorgestern erst angefangen..."_

„_Umso besser, dann sind alle noch ausgeruht. Es wird trainiert." Sagte Oliver entschieden._

„_Ja, mach uns fertig solange wir noch ausgeruht sind. Wäre ja zu schön, wenn der Zustand noch etwas länger als bis zur ersten Stunde Zaubertränke übermorgen anhält," murmelte Fred._

„_Hört auf zu nörgeln und sucht lieber die Anderen. Sagt ihnen, dass wir uns sofort nach dem Abendessen auf dem Feld treffen, ich habe es extra für uns gebucht."_

_Missmutig bogen Fred und George in einen Korridor ab, während Oliver weiterhin Kurs auf die Bibliothek hielt. Er wollte bereits seit längerem mal die 'Treiber Bibel' von Brutus Scrimgeour ausleihen und sie Fred und George als Hausaufgaben zum Lesen aufgeben. Die Beiden waren zwar schon verdammt gut, aber wie er fand, ging es ja immer noch ein Bisschen besser._

_Als er um eine Ecke ging, stieß er fast mit einer Schülerin zusammen. Im letzten Moment konnte er noch stehen bleiben und zur Seite ausweichen, ehe er sie umrannte. Er sah auf das Mädchen herunter und erkannte sie sofort. Nicht zuletzt, weil sie ihr Markenzeichen wieder bei sich trug: Ein Buch. Sie schien ständig dieses oder jenes Buch mit sich herum zu schleppen. War sie etwa jetzt schon in der Bibliothek gewesen, um zu lernen? Das Mädchen schien den anderen gerne etwas voraus zu sein._

_Er lächelte sie an. „Tut mir leid. Ich hab dich nicht gesehen... Jetzt schon angefangen, dich auf den Unterrichtsstoff zu stürzen?"_

_Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte ebenfalls. „Nein. Das hat weniger mit Unterricht zu tun." Sie drehte das Buch, das sie im Arm hatte, etwas, sodass er den Titel lesen konnte._

„_Quidditch über die Jahre? Gutes Buch."_

„Ja, hab ich gehört. Alle reden dauernd davon, da sollte ich mir vielleicht wenigstens etwas Grundwissen aneignen. Außerdem dachte ich, Harry würde es gerne lesen."

„_Ach so." Er grinste. „Na ja. Wenn du dich jetzt schon in Verwandlung oder so gestürzt hättest, hätte ich dich für verrückt erklärt, aber um etwas über Quidditch zu lernen ist es natürlich nie zu früh."_

_Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Sicher doch, Wood. Na, dann werde ich mal gleich anfangen." Sie nickte noch schnell und setzte dann ihren Weg fort._

_Für einen Moment war er versucht, ihr hinterherzurufen, woher sie ihn kannte, immerhin hatten sie vorher noch nie geredet. Dann fiel ihm aber wieder ein, dass er Captain des Quidditch-Teams war und ihn wohl so ziemlich jeder von den Spielen kannte. Nun, das wär peinlich geworden, wenn er nachgefragt hätte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging ebenfalls weiter, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung._

„_Ich habe eine Auszeit einberufen," rief Wood seinem Team zu."Kommt hier drunter-" Er und sein Team stellten sich unter einen großen Regenschirm am Spielfeldrand. Sie waren mitten in einem Spiel gegen Hufflepuff und es regnete und stürmte bereits seit Stunden._

„_Wie viel steht's?" Fragte Harry, während er seine mit Regentropfen bedeckte Brille an seinem Umhang abwischte._

„_Wir liegen fünfzig Punkte vorne," sagte Oliver. „Aber wenn wir den Schnatz nicht bald kriegen, spielen wir noch in die Nacht hinein."_

„_Mit der hab ich keine Chance," entgegnete Harry und wedelte mit seiner Brille herum._

_In dem Moment tauchte plötzlich Hermine hinter Harry auf. Sie hielt ihren Umhang über ihren Kopf, als Schutz vor dem Regen. Sie lächelte._

„_Ich hatte eine Idee, Harry! Gib mir deine Brille, schnell!"_

_Er tat wie ihm gehießen und Hermine richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Brille. „Impervius! ... Da! Der Regen perlt jetzt von ihr ab!"_

_Oliver hätte sie in dem Moment küssen können._

„_Brilliant!" Rief er ihr mit heiserer Stimme hinterher, als sie das Spielfeld wieder verließ. Jetzt würde sein Team sicher nichts mehr stoppen können._

Oliver stellte sein Glas in die Spüle. Komisch. Wo waren die Erinnerungen jetzt plötzlich hergekommen? Ohne genau darüber nachzudenken, was er eigentlich tat, ging er ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich an.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass es Nessie wirklich gibt," Martha Granger lachte. „Aber was überrascht es mich eigentlich noch. Vor einigen Jahren hätte ich auch nicht geglaubt, dass es Hexen gibt."

„Ja," Frank Granger lachte ebenfalls. „Dagegen ist eine urzeitliche Wasserschlange wohl normal."

„Eigentlich ist es keine Wasserschlange sondern ein Kelpie. Ein Formwandler," verbesserte Hermine, während sie versuchte, die Haut von ihrem Gänsefleisch zu lösen.

„Wirklich?" Fragte Martha ihre Tochter überrascht.

„Ja. Also kein ... Dinosaurier, oder was auch immer die Leute denken."

„Oh. Das nimmt jetzt irgendwie den ganzen Spaß an der Sache."

„Nessie ist das größte Kelpie der Welt, also falls es dadurch wieder aufregender wird..." Fügte Hermine hinzu. Sie gab den Kampf mit ihrem Essen auf und trank einen Schluck Wein. Auch wenn sie sich die größte Mühe gab, so zu wirken, als wäre sie voll bei dem Gespräch, waren ihre Gedanken so weit von Loch Ness entfernt, wie es nur möglich war. Das war alles nur Ginnys Schuld. Hätte sie nicht damit angefangen, ihr einzureden, sie wolle was von Oliver, würde sie jetzt nicht ständig an ihn denken, sondern ein gemütliches Weihnachtsessen mit ihren Eltern genießen. Na ja, zugegeben, er sah gut aus und war ein guter Quidditchspieler - so weit reichte ihr Verständnis für das Spiel dann doch noch. Außerdem schien er sehr diszipliniert zu sein, immerhin hatte der das Training mit seinem Team während der Schulzeit immer sehr ernst genommen und sie hatte ihn auch öfter in der Bibliothek gesehen, was wohl hieß, dass er die Schule auch nicht vernachlässigt hatte. Gut, der schottische Akzent hatte auch was, aber... Nein. Was dachte sie da eigentlich? Oliver war überhaupt nicht ihr Typ. Wenn sie allerdings über die Jungs und Männer nachdachte, für die sie sich in der Vergangenheit interessiert hatte, fiel ihr kein besonderes Muster auf. Hatte sie überhaupt einen Typ? ... Nicole hatte Recht. Sie arbeitete wohl wirklich zu viel, wenn sie nicht mal wusste, auf welchen Typ Mann sie stand. Wie auch immer. Jedenfalls nicht Oliver. Bestimmt nicht. Hätte sie nicht sonst schon früher einmal etwas bemerkt? Als sie noch zur Schule gingen, zum Beispiel? Während ihrer Schulzeit hatte sie sich aber nicht wirklich für Jungs interessiert. Abgesehen von Victor Krum in ihrem vierten Schuljahr und ihre kleine Schwärmerei für Ron ein Jahr später. Also wäre er ihr sonderlich aufgefallen? Eher nicht.

„Hermine, geht es dir nicht gut?" Frank sah seine Tochter besorgt an. „Du scheinst schon den ganzen Abend nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein... Ist etwas passiert?"

Hermine zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Nein. Alles bestens, Dad. Ich bin nur etwas müde. Es ist gestern doch etwas spät geworden." Was nur teilweise gelogen war. Sie war zwar zeitig zuhause gewesen, hatte aber vo drei Uhr nachts kein Auge zugetan. Nachdenken und gleichzeitig einschlafen war noch nie ihre Stärke gewesen.

„Hast du noch etwas für die Arbeit getan?" Fragte Martha und lächelte leicht. „Du arbeitest immer so viel. Auch als du noch zur Schule gegangen bist, bist du nicht mal während der Ferien zur Ruhe gekommen. Du solltest dir wirklich mehr Zeit für dich nehmen."

„Ich nehme mir Zeit für mich." Verteidigte Hermine sich. „Ich arbeite ja nicht _ständig_."

„Nein, nicht ständig, aber fast." Schmunzelte Frank.

Martha nickte. „Du bist nur einmal zwanzig, weißt du? Genieß deine Jugend ab und zu und tu etwas für dich. Sonst wachst du irgendwann auf und stellst fest, dass du dein Leben gelebt hast und viele Dinge bereust."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Mom, das war jetzt so... kitschig. Aus welchem Film hast du das?"

Hermines Mutter lächelte. „Woher ich es habe ist doch egal. Es stimmt."

Hermine nickte leicht. Es war wirklich schon lange her, dass sie etwas getan hatte, was nicht mit ihrer Familie, wobei sie sowohl ihre Eltern als auch Harry und die Weasleys als solche zählte, oder ihrer Arbeit zu tun gehabt hatte.

Ohne später wirklich zu wissen, warum sie es getan hatte, stand sie vom Tisch auf und erklärte ihren Eltern, dass sie vergessen hatte, dass sie noch jemandem versprochen hatte, vorbeizuschauen. Vielleicht lag es daran, was ihre Mutter gesagt hatte, oder auch daran, dass sie es leid war, mit sich selbst zu diskutieren, sie konnte es nicht sagen. Aber es hatte klick gemacht und sie wurde von dem Gefühl übermannt, raus zu müssen.

Oliver lief durch die schneeweißen Straßen Muggellondons. Der Schnee hatte inzwischen wieder leicht angefangen, zu fallen. Perfektes Weihnachtswetter, dachte er sarkastisch. Er vergrub seine Hände in den Taschen seines schwarzen Mantels. Er lief bestimmt schon seit einer Stunde durch die Gegend, ohne darauf zu achten, wohin er ging. Auch wenn er selbst wusste, dass dieser Abendspaziergang wohl eher sinnlos war und nirgendwo hinführen würde, konnte er sich nicht einfach umdrehen und wieder nach Hause gehen, um dort Trübsal zu blasen. Ihn hatte plötzlich das Gefühl überfallen, einfach spazieren gehen zu _müssen_. Ziemlich ungewöhnlich. Er redete sich einfach ein, dass er wahrscheinlich den Verstand verlor.

Nachdem sie eine viertel Stunde lang gedankenverloren durch die Straßen gelaufen war, blieb sie stehen und sah sich unschlüssig um. Sie stand an einer Kreuzung. Wo sollte sie jetzt hin? Sie wusste ja nicht einmal, mit welchem Ziel sie das Haus ihrer Eltern verlassen hatte. Sie spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, in ihre Wohnung zu apparieren, verwarf die Idee aber gleich wieder. Alleine zuhause herumzusitzen würde nichts bringen, da konnte sie genauso gut noch durch die leeren, schneebedeckten Straßen laufen und versuchen, den Kopf frei zu kriegen. Ohne weiter über die Route nachzudenken, bog sie links in eine Seitenstraße ein. Während sie lief, hielt sie den Blick auf den unberührten Schnee vor ihren Füßen gerichtet und zog ihren Schal etwas fester.

Erst sehr viel später, wie es ihr schien, blieb sie so abrupt stehen, dass sie sich beinahe erschreckte. Ihr kam es so vor, als wäre sie nicht aus eigenem Willen angehalten. Sie hob ihren Kopf und blickte auf den leeren Bürgersteig vor sich. Dann runzelte sie die Stirn. Sie verhielt sich wirklich lächerlich. Erst floh sie praktisch vor ihren Eltern, danach lief sie wie eine Schlafwandlerin durch die menschenleeren Straßen und blieb schließlich stehen, als würde sie darauf warten, dass irgendetwas passierte.

Oliver hatte sein Gesicht gen Himmel gerichtet und sah zu dem wolkenbedeckten Himmel auf, der unablässig Schneeflocken über London verteilte. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie lange er schon herumlief, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein zielloser Spaziergang bald ein Ende finden würde. Jetzt hatte er also schon Vorahnungen! Er lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf, um die Schneeflocken abzuschütteln, die sich in sein Haar legten. Er richtete seinen Blick auf den Weg vor sich und seufzte. Nur noch um diese Ecke da vorne, dann war genug. Dann würde er nach Hause apparieren, sich in sein Bett legen und zwei Tage durchschlafen. Das hatte er wirklich mal nötig.

Hermine verschränkte ihre Arme und atmete tief durch. Sie stand bereits seit einigen Minuten an der selben Stelle und die fehlende Bewegung sorgte dafür, dass die Kälte durch ihren beigen Mantel und ihre Handschuhe drang. Sie rieb sich die Seiten und leckte sich über die spröden Lippen.

„Komm schon..." Was...? Sie legte sich eine Hand auf den Mund. Wo war das denn jetzt her gekommen? 'Komm schon'? Fing sie jetzt schon mit Selbstgesprächen an? Und warum ging sie nicht endlich weg, anstatt hier festzufrieren?

Oliver ging auf die letzte Ecke zu, die er sich noch zugesagt hatte und wandte sich nach rechts. Nach dieser Ecke würde er nach Hause apparieren, das hatte er sich geschworen. Doch stattdessen blieb er wie stehen. Er hatte fast erwartet, wieder nur eine weiße, leere Straße vorzufinden, die aussah wie alle anderen, durch die er heute Abend gegangen war. Doch dort, etwa fünfzehn Meter von ihm entfernt, stand jemand. Sie. Sie war in einen beigen Mantel gehüllt, trug einen schwarzen Schal und hatte lockige braune Haare. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

Die Hand, die sich nur einige Sekunden zuvor über ihren Mund gelegt hatte, hob sich langsam. Sie winkte ihm zu und das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht spiegelte seines genauestens wieder: Freudig, doch kein Bisschen überrascht.

**Ende**

_Ächz. Geschafft, yay! Okay, mir jetzt egal, wenn jemand den Schluss kitschig, oder sonst was findet, ich MUSSTE das einfach schreiben. -so was schön find-_

_So viel also zu meiner seeeehr verspäääääteten Christmas-Fic. -lol-_

_Bye,_

_Ganjazuka_


End file.
